


I Promise

by Chrimson_Bonez



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, ahahahahahaha, am i banned from the fandom yet?, but he got nothin' on robin when it comes to breaking promises, chrom may be good at breaking things, does she count?, lucina is kinda in it, shes more so mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrimson_Bonez/pseuds/Chrimson_Bonez
Summary: She dreaded breaking promises to her family, but their possible bleak future is something she feared even more.





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I know this idea has been done to death, but it just fit so well with this prompt from school. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Every week, my class writes based on a prompt from the book 642 Things to Write About. The prompt I used to write this was "A soldier is about to embark on a mission that she knows will kill her."

Leaves rustled as the wind blew through the trees just outside Robin’s tent. She slowly sat up from her cot, unable to sleep. Her eyes scanned the makeshift room around her, bathed in a dark blue from the night outside. She could only make out simple shapes of the objects around her, save for the gentle rise and fall of her husband’s chest as he slept beside her. She stole a glance at his peaceful face, the corner of his mouth twitching only slightly now and again. She looked away and gripped the cotton sheets with both of her hands as she tried to hold back a sob. This will likely be the last night she’ll ever get to sleep beside him.

            Her thoughts began to wonder back to earlier that day, when she was told that sacrificing herself would be the only surefire way of securing a lasting victory and a peaceful future for everyone she loved and cared about. At first, she was fine with it. After all, a single life, even her own, was nothing compared to the lives of an entire kingdom. The only thing she was nervous about was if she were to fail in her final mission. That is, until her husband, Chrom, the commander of the army, stepped forward, his eyes filled with dread.

            “No,” he demanded, “No, there has to be another way!” She tried to calm him, and tell him that it was for the best. But he was having none of it.

            “Promise me,” he begged, “Promise me, Robin! Promise you won’t sacrifice yourself!”

            He faced her, gripping her shoulders for dear life. His eye glistened with unshed tears, pleading her to say the words he desperately wanted to hear. After a few moments, Robin looked down at her feet as she bit her bottom lip.

            “You’re right,” she sobbed, “We’ll find another way.” Relief washed across his face, and he pulled her into his arms for a warm embrace. But a tear still ran down her cheek as she nuzzled under her husband’s chin. She knew, deep down, that she was lying through her teeth. But she continued to promise him, over and over, all through supper that night and as they began to retire for the night. Every time he asked her to promise that she wouldn’t kill herself, she would.

            “Please,” he whispered, peppering her face with gentle kisses as he began to fall asleep, “Please, Robin… don’t do it…”

            “I promise, Chrom,” she muttered as her slender fingers ran through his silky hair, “I won’t die… I won’t sacrifice myself…”

            She never wanted to lie to him. She hated it. But what she regretted even more was the fact that she would never hold her infant daughter again. She was safely away in the castle in the capital, protected by the royal guard all day and night. And with Robin’s sacrifice, she will be able to grow up and live in a peaceful world. But she couldn’t help but silently wish to see her, to hold her close and sing her a lullaby just one more time. She wanted to tell her baby how much she loved her, and that her future was more important to her than anything else, and that Robin would gladly sacrifice herself for her. Her arms suddenly felt so empty without the small bundle being cradled by them, the room too quiet without her baby’s cries.

            Robin thought about the last time she saw her, and her heart began to pound when she remembered what she had told her infant daughter before she left.

            “I promise I’ll come home to you,” she whispered, “Soon all the fighting will be over… and I’ll be able to come back to you.” The infant still couldn’t understand exactly what her mother was saying, but just hearing her voice was enough to make the baby smile and laugh. Robin kissed her forehead, and gently placed her in her crib before following Chrom out the door. Little did she know that she had to make another promise that she was forced to break.

            Robin was pulled away from her thoughts when Chrom let out a long sigh as he continued to rest. She slowly lied back down next to him, allowing all her tears to finally fall as she silently sobbed. She towards him, stared at his resting face as she gently caressed one of his cheeks. Her decision was already made, before she ever uttered that empty promise to him.

            “I’m so sorry,” she quietly confessed, “I’m sorry, Chrom… but I know what I must do. I only pray that… someday… you and our daughter will find it in your hearts to forgive me…”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this earlier, but since it was before my professor graded it, I decided to take it down temporarily and repost it after grading.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
